The use of virtualization is increasing as virtual machines are employed to enable mulitiple separate operating environments to execute on available hardware. Traditionally, virtual machine creation occurs through administrative actions, usually involving a human administrator configuring and enabling each virtual machine. In some cases, one or more operations are scriptable, which allow a script to be executed on behalf of an administrator that could configure and enable a virtual machine (e.g., a service that can be invoked). The user input required for traditional virtual machine creation has reduced the opportunities for the use of virtualization in a work environment; especially in the use of virtual machines for specialized purposes (e.g., testing, executing an isolated process), where the effort involved in setting up the virtual machine may not seem justified for the expected use of the virtual machine. This may particularly be true where the lifespan of the virtual machine is intended to be relatively short (e.g., on the order of seconds). The lack of opportunities to use virtualization may result in higher security risks and development costs involved with not being able to execute particular processes or perform particular tasks in an isolated environment, such as that offered by virtualization.